


Fevered

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Gen, Illnesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24797230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: Dana just wants Mulder to go to bed.
Relationships: Fox Mulder & Dana Scully
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020





	Fevered

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cornerofmadness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/gifts).



"You should be in bed."

Mulder coughed. "'m fine," he croaked.

The hectic color in his cheeks made Dana want to reach for latex and a mask. "You're not fine. You're sick." She shook her head. "Believe me, this case isn't worth you risking your health over."

Mulder coughed again. "...aliens."

"Aliens did not make you sick." Dana folded her arms. The slight shake of her head made her hair shift slightly, enough she had to tuck some of it behind her ear. "That's more likely from you sitting outside last night in that swamp."

Mulder's expression went from blank to pitiable. "What?"

"C'mon, Mulder." Dana sighed. "You need a warm bed, not another night out there," she waved a hand toward the door, "losing blood to mosquitoes."

"But I saw somethin' out there," Mulder whined.

"Swamp gas. Fox fire." Dana gestured toward the hotel bed. "Get a good night's sleep. With some aspirin. I'll get you some orange juice and chicken soup."

Mulder blinked and opened and closed his mouth. "Okay." He turned, moving like an old man to the bed and all but falling into it.

Well. That was easier than Dana expected. She considered saying it but decided not to give Mulder the ammunition. "Okay. I'll get the aspirin and orange juice." She turned to go.

"And chicken soup," Mulder reminded.

Dana looked over her shoulder. "And chicken soup." She grabbed the doorknob.

"Oh," Mulder said. "Scully?"

She turned halfway around. "Yes?"

"My Mom used to make me lemon juice and honey. Hot."

"What, no whiskey?"

"Huh?"

"Everyone's mom used to give them that as kids, Mulder. It's a hot toddy."

His fevered eyes glazed over for a few seconds. "No, I don't want that."

"I may," Dana muttered under her breath. "I'll get you everything you need." 

And she'd drink the whiskey for herself because she'd probably need it.


End file.
